The Missing Phone
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: Kendall looses his phone only to discover Katie stole it. She won't come clean to why she took it. He knows how to get the answer. Request from Dalma22! Kendall/Katie brother/sister cuteness!


**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I just disappeared, my computer broke and I just got it back. If you read any of my other stories, I will be updating them, but we're having all kinds of problems. First our charger broke and we finally got it fixed, just to discover we couldn't connect to wifi. I had to call our internet provider and talk to a really nice guy who told me he had bad news after about 30 minutes of helping me do tests over the phone. Turns out, we have a bug (virus) in our computer. So now we have to get that fixed. Anyway, this story was a request from Dalma22. She has waited a while for this. :)**

**Request: Kendall/Katie fic where Kendall (16) tickles Katie (10) for stealing his phone. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

"Have any of you seen my phone?" Kendall asked, sticking his hand down in between the couch cushions.

"No, where'd you last have it?" Logan asked. Kendall gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Last time I had it was in my room before I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was gone." Kendall answered, looking on the counter.

"Are you sure you had it before falling asleep?" James asked, not looking up from the video game he was playing with Carlos.

"Yes, because I was talking to Jo." Kendall explained, not waiting for them to say anything else before leaving the room. He went back to his bedroom. He stood there and stared around the room for a few minutes. He had already torn it apart looking for his phone. He walked over and tossed the blankets around again. Maybe he missed it before. After twenty minutes of searching, he gave up. He walked back out into the kitchen. He was positive it was in his room somewhere, but he had to check everywhere. He checked the fridge, pushing things aside, then the drawers. Nothing. His phone was nowhere to be found.

"What are you looking for?" His mom asked, eyeing her son oddly. She should be used to odd behavior with the five kids she lives with.

"My phone. I can't find it anywhere." Kendall replied, checking the couch again. This time he made his friends move so he could check where they were sitting.

"Dude! It'll turn up!" James complained as Kendall basically climbed over him.

"Yeah, but Jo and I were making plans to go out tonight... I know I had it before I took a nap!" Kendall exclaimed, looking around the room as if he were lost.

"Have you bugged Katie yet? Maybe she's seen it." Carlos said, obviously getting annoyed.

"If she hasn't seen it, then I don't know where else to look." The blond left, heading to his sister's room. The small brunette was laying on her stomach. She moved quickly to hang up the phone when he came in.

"Who were you talking to?" The blonde asked, shutting the door and walking to her bed. He knitted his eyebrows together and pointed at the phone she had been using.

"Is that my phone?" She looked down at the phone before looking back up.

"Sorry, mine's died. I came to see if I could borrow yours, but you were asleep, so I figured I could borrow it until you woke up."

"Now for the first question. Who were you talking to?" Katie bit her lip.

"Nobody important. Just a friend." Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"If it was nobody, then you wouldn't have hung up like you did." Katie sighed and sat up, pushing his phone toward him.

"Who was it?" He asked again, looking through his phone to see the recent calls. He didn't recognize the number. "I guess if I hit 'send' I can figure it out myself." He threatened.

"It doesn't matter who it was." She answered, knowing he was going to get the answer sooner or later.

"Then why couldn't you wait til yours charged to talk to them?"

"Because," was all she said. Kendall smirked and held up his hands, fingers curled. "Kendall, don't!" She warned, looking at him seriously.

"Are you gonna tell me why you had to steal my phone to talk to them?" She stared at him, he could see that she was contemplating telling him. She already knew he wasn't bluffing. He moved quickly, pinning her, gently, under him before he started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. He was laughing too.

"Ken-Kendall! St-stop!" She begged, trying to push his hands away.

"Are you gonna come clean?' He chuckled as he continued to tickle her.

"Okay! Okay!" She finally said, knowing he wouldn't stop til she gave in. "I was talking to a boy I met at the park." He raised an eyebrow.

"What's his name?" She shook her head 'no'. "I'll just tickle the answer out of you!" He warned before returning to tickling her.

**Dalma22, I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. I tried to add to it, but I wasn't sure what else to add. I'm also sorry you had to wait so long for me to get it out. I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**My mom bought a Kindle, so I will be updating this way. **

**Review please? **


End file.
